Description. The Center Director has allocated a significant portion of the Center funding to cover the costs of Pilot Projects. The goals of the MIT CEHS Pilot Project Program are to achieve the following: (i) to provide initial support for new investigators to establish new lines of research in Environmental Health; (ii) to allow exploration of possible innovative new directions representing a significant departure from ongoing funded research for established investigators in Environmental Health Sciences; and (iii) to stimulate investigators from other areas of endeavor to apply their expertise to Environmental Health research. The definition of a project here is a preliminary investigation in an area of Environmental Health Science and toxicology that can be completed within 1-1.5 years and funding is available to all CEHS members and all members of the MIT faculty.